Decapitron/Puppet
|-| Weapon= |-| Morph= |-| Toulon= |-| Surveillance= |-| Pharoah= Decapitron is one of the puppets featured near the end of both Puppet Master 4 and Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter. Its appearance is modeled after André Toulon's outfit from Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge . He wears black gloves, a brown jacket with a black undershirt and a black belt. Its regular head has indented eyes and nose, and the base of its' head seems to resemble the base of a light bulb. Its name seems to reflect the fact he has interchangable heads, when taking them off would make him decapitate himself. Not much is known about Decapitron's background, other than the fact he was an unfinished puppet André Toulon worked on while he was alive. Decapitron's height and weight are also not revealed in the films as well. Decapitron has the soul of André Toulon, the namesake and creator of the puppets in the Puppet Master franchise. Unlike the other puppet creations of André Toulon's, Decapitron cannot be activated by having the formula injected directly through a needle. Rather, it has to be activated by the formula combined with an electric current. Also unlike other puppets its activation seems to be temporary. When activated, its regular 'morph head' can take on the appearance of André Toulon, who gives the current Puppet Master, Rick Myers, advice. It can also project other people's faces and voices as it did with Dr. Jennings. The regular head has been temporarily swapped out for two other heads. One replacement head is similar to a robotic head that echoes robots from 50's science fiction films. When Decaptitron has this head it can project electric currents at enemies. Another head has telescopic and x-ray vision. It is unknown if other heads exist but it seems likely. It is also seen to be one of the stronger puppets, since it is the only one that can kill the strongest Totem in Puppet Master 4 and Sutekh in Puppet Master 5. Although it only has a brief appearance in both of those films, because it is Toulon, it is also the leader of the puppets who leads the charge to defeat the Totems and Sutekh. Physical appearance Decapitron is a headless puppet that wears a brown leather jacket and brown pants that are tucked into knee high boots. He has dark brown gloves and has only four fingers on each hand. Where his head should be is a stump where three different heads can be placed. Heads Its’ name seems to reflect the fact he has interchangeable heads, when taking them off would make him decapitate himself. The first being, its’ head can replace itself with the head of André Toulon, who gives the current Puppet Master, Rick Myers, advice along the way. The second being if it is an enemy of the Puppet Master, a different head appears and causes the puppets to attack them (''This only happened on the 5th film though''). The third being that it can change its heads around, which can help it harness and project electric current at enemies. It is also seen to be one of the powerful puppets, since it is the only one that can kill the Totems in “''The Demon” and The Dark Totem in “The Final Chapter”. ---- Puppet Master IV & V This puppet is the absolute finisher puppet for these two movies. When not fighting the last totem, it is even after activated by hugh portion of electricity mainly sits around, and dumps out exposition when the head transforms into Toulon's head. ---- Action Lab Comics 'The Offering' info needed 'Rebirth' info needed 'Boy of Wood' info needed 'Blood Debt' info needed 'Vacancy' info needed 'Retro Now' info needed ---- Trivia * The puppet 'Decapitron" was based on an idea borrowed from an unfilmed 1989 screenplay (titled Decapitron) by Danny Bilson and Paul De Meo that was to be Empire Pictures' highest budgeted film, prior to the studio's collapse. *Even though he has two machine guns on the weapon head, he never uses them. * Originally Decapitron's design, basicly looked like Tank, with Toulon's face on the monitor. * When the puppets bring him alive on the slab it is a tribute to the 1931 movie 'Frankenstein'. * His name has been spelled both 'Decapitron' and 'Decapatron' on official documents. * In the movies Decapitron has four fingers, as well as the original action figure, but the Japanese exclusive has five fingers. The reason for this is because a character with four fingers in Japanese culture is considered offensive to factory workers, who have lost fingers in accidents. * Decaptiron is the only puppet known to have the ability to talk Gallery Hide gallery = '''Click the button above to see the pictures' |-| Show gallery = Screenshots = Puppet Master IV = 65ghh.png borislol.png brekthru5.png brekthru5h.png brekthru5hf.png brekthru5hfhk.png ciildud.png endfmovi.png epic.png epicphotos1xdz.png epicphotos1xdzd.png fightingpizza.png iiklingtot.png imawareh.png inthemix.png lsotscene.png mhphed.png puppet4photos1.png unneler.png unnelerb.png unnelerbb.png wrdrfgon.png trton1263.jpg trton126.jpg trton1.jpg Decapotron112345sxzszed.png Decapotron112345sxzs.png Decapotron112345sxz.png Decapotron112345sx.png Decapotron112345s.png Decapotron112345.png Decapotron11234.png Decapotron1123.png Decapotron112.png Decapotron11.png Decapotron1.png 12697 12 large.jpg 12697_1_large.jpg puppetmaster4-7big.jpg trton12.jpg = Puppet Master V: The Final Chapter= Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21333hhded22dffd33bbss.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21333hhded22dffd33.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21333hhded22dffd.png Om5part123ajggv3djvsx22bbbvcbbbbvvbb.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb22222hghg33225552233u3366662.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb2222233222233u.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb2222233222233u6666.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb2222233222233u666662.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb2222233222233u3366662.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb2222233222233vef.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbbb22abss33adgjj2hgh.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbchis22222332222333.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbchis222223322223322236.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbchis222223322223322236bed33.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbj55jhhb22gg3ed2222f22fhghwe22t44ss.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbj55jhhb22gg3ed2222f22fhghwe22t44ss3366.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbj55jhhb222223322244233vef33ed2222f22fhghwe22t44.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbjhjhhb2222233222233vef33ed2222f22fhghwe22t44.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwwwbbdd33.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwwwbbdd334543355.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwwwbbdd334543355cfcded33.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwwwbbdd334543355cfcded3344.png Dekap10.jpg Dekap3.jpg Dekap4.jpg Dekap5.jpg Dekap7.jpg ribto1ste3sed5xxxw4zeddw.jpg ribto1ste3sed5xxxw4zedd.jpg ribto1ste3sed5xxxw4zed.jpg ribto1ste3sed5xxxw4.jpg ribto1ste3sed5xxxw.jpg ribto1ste3sed5xxx.jpg ribto1ste3sed51weesjh.jpg ribto1ste3sed51wee.jpg ribto1ste3sed51.jpg ribto1ste3sed5.jpg ribto1ste3sed.jpg ribto1ste3s.jpg ribto1ste3.jpg ribto1ste.jpg ribto1st.jpg ribto1.jpg trton1263se6ssed.jpg mrroboto15.jpg mrroboto1.jpg trton1263se6ssed8ded.jpg DecapitronPM4.jpg trton1263se6ssed8.jpg trton1263se6s.jpg trton1263se6.jpg trton1263se.jpg Decapitron cameo head.jpg HERR ROLFE.png part 5 decap closeup.jpg part 5 decap side.jpg part 5 decap view.jpg part 5 decapp.jpg partr 5 decap.jpg Comics = Action Lab = Zwaylig1.png Bwade1.png Bwade1ags.png Bwade1a.png Silencecomic1ddead.png Silencecomic1weeeessss.png Silencecomic1.png Sawcomic-screenshdddot1xvt.png Sawcomic-ddscreenshot1xvvtes.png Sawcomic-screenshot1ffxvt.png Sawcomic-screenshot1xvt.png Sawcomic-screenshot1xvss.png leechwman_lover.png shinysilverzipper2.png pharaoh1.png pharaoh12.png pharaoh12v.png pharaoh12vc.png pharaoh12vcv.png pharaoh12vcvc.png pharaoh12vcvcb.png pharaoh12vcvcbc.png pharaoh12vcvcbcc.png pharaoh12vcvcbccy.png pharaoh12vcvcbccya.png pharaoh12vcvcbccyay.png Behind the scenes S-l1604440 (2).jpg S-l162300.jpg S-l160022 (1).jpg decap jead.jpg Decapitron.jpg bdette.png coolcschee.png 13438948 534451840097366 6768677832847443976 n.jpg Part2vxvh.png 13537517 534456326763584 7030767632421922689 n.jpg Dekap8.JPG 17547096 683410848534797 7265948885132408584 o.jpg Eck.png 13495157 534443203431563 455259506795048857 n.png 13439044 534443423431541 7912019794470772505 n.png greebrtiryseers.png empire stuff 3x.png Imageproxy (3).jpg Decapitronxxx.png celluoidc.jpg empire stuff 3.png dcapitron1.jpg Decapitron sketch.png 10407883_383160291893189_3036359837639552643_n.jpg 10989171_383160321893186_7960652024009906835_n.jpg 11100061_383160285226523_8645848300762549737_n.jpg 11535662_383160288559856_7612471810625762503_n.jpg 11535883_383160308559854_1269305597547037510_n.jpg empire stuff 2.jpg Decapitron's Different Heads.jpg|Decapitron's Different Heads Merchandise Dekap1.jpg|Action figure Loose stealth.jpg|Action figure (Stealth) Decapjap.jpg|Action figure (Japanese exclusive with five fingers) Untitledtyu.png|Action figure (Prototype) 8382451 1.jpg|Original replica Nuevo-21.jpg|Stealth replica (Road Show Exclusive) Fan made Guy Rolfe Andre Decapitron.png|André Toulon on the morph head DeCap2.png|Morph head DeCap23.png|X-Ray head DeCap.png|Gun head 93.jpg 92.jpg 94.jpg Gifs Victims Disclaimer: This is all Hollywood makeup effects and is not real. Gibbs.png|Totem #3 (Puppet Master IV, exploded with electricity) Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwwwbbdd334543355cfcded.png|King Totem (Puppet Master V, electrocuted and exploded) Actionlabdeaths1v.png|Decapitron's new human body (Action Lab Comics, electrocuted) 0actiondeths1.png|Todd Kinski (Action Lab Comics, electrocuted) Soul erase0.png|Kahn (Action Lab Comics, soul erased forever) Soul erase0.png|The Collection (Action Lab Comics, soul erased forever) Soul erase1.png|Mephisto (Action Lab Comics, soul erased forever) Soul erase1.png|Adon's puppet (Action Lab Comics, soul erased forever) |-| Category:Leaders